


棋局

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, The Thirty Years' War, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 神圣罗马以为他在1635年赢了一场艰难的棋局。
Relationships: France/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 2





	棋局

黑夜，房间被三盏烛台点亮。神圣罗马盯着棋盘，棋局已进行大半。与他对弈的是他的胞兄法兰西。他们相处不多，一旦相逢便是剑拔弩张，如今和气坐在桌前下棋的景象算是罕见。

法国把黑曜石棋子对着烛光举起来：一枚骑士，马头鬃毛油亮。神圣罗马很困，因为这盘棋已经不眠不休走了数年。可现在他强打精神琢磨对方，想从表情中对棋局推知一二。石磨棋盘的反光是刺进德意志土地的尖刀，明晃晃地，亮的吓人。他耷拉下眼皮，眼睛成一条缝。

“波西米亚。”他听到法国说，抬眼看了看对方。在他面前法兰西身体后仰，停留许久，像猎手视察沙盘，狡猾又认真。神圣罗马皱了皱眉，还不想和对手多说任何不必要的话，只紧紧抿住嘴唇等待。

但很快他便知道搭上的眼睑是个错误，它们抱他进一片安适的海洋，在那里困意舔着脚踝，使他深陷混沌。眼前跑动的光栅里光暗变换。不能睡，他说，一睡就会输，被漫长战线糊上沉甸甸的泥浆的眼皮此时却难以上抬。桌下，他开始用指甲掐自己的腿，只感觉一片麻木。很久以后，痛觉才姗姗来迟，跳进轻纱的怀抱，像从远方云雾里一组不协和音传来。

你的身体不再受控了，他强作镇定对自己说，稍加思考就能明白事出有因，当他坐上从维也纳去法国的马车时奥地利脸上说不上是同情还是漠然的眼神足以解释——陛下，这不是一场单纯的游戏，我们在守卫您，您应该远离这片纷争……虽然，他向来不把奥地利的话全盘接受，秉承保持审慎的态度才不会吃亏的原则。被送到法国当然不是为了避难，在纷争以外的维也纳此时更为合适，然而奥地利的算盘不花上几十年谁也猜不透。那么，至少现在先让他看看一只可笑的狐狸面具下有什么东西。咬了咬牙，他直勾勾地看着狐狸。

然而在失控的触觉外视觉也开始欺骗——光线正在眼前扭曲，狭缝中，景象热闹地折叠压缩又分离；一张巨幅画布与木架的连接断裂，分割视野成小块，边界模糊，旋转无序；连带法国那张可憎的脸也被虚空的小刀划开，金色与肉色的颜料在画布上抖动，扭打缠斗，一起滚下死气沉沉的台阶，静谧地向四周蔓延。神圣罗马吃力地抬起绵软的手臂揉了下眼角。一颗砂砾从指根被带到那儿，硌伤牡蛎似的嫩肉，洒下一滴炽热的泪。

砰，一双手从背后推他，他以为自己会砸在桌面上，但却意外地坠进数尺深渊。

+

从昏迷中清醒时他已被绑缚住四肢，关节僵硬太久，又疼又麻。他活动一下身子，看见周围环绕一片深色雾霭，将视线限制在几尺以内。微光从天隙漏下，重又黑的浮尘跃动其中——大约像从一本经书上长出破烂的霉斑。他感到一阵冷，发觉上衣早被人脱下，徒留消瘦而稚嫩的身体在湿冷中战栗。于是他从肚脐开始向上看，检查自己，仰起头，看到上方压着比泥土更重的阴霾，捆绑自己的竖架高耸入云，而另一根横向外展，和锁链一起缚住他的双手。

是十字架，他想着，倒吸了一口气。

在见到波西米亚前他相信时间没有过去太久。她拿着长鞭前来，全身着马克西米连式的板甲，让钢铁包裹着伤痕累累的土壤，没戴头盔，从脖洞里膨出亚麻色的披肩长发，围住僵硬的脖子，戳着一颗脑袋，干巴巴的颅骨绷着一张皮，双目怒张，冷眉倒竖，颧骨上横着道锐器造成的伤痕，鲜红的口子往外溢血。见到这伤，他猛然想起数年前波西米亚一路冲进寝宫，被近卫军捉拿，奥地利亲手在她脸上刻下一道伤，那之后是数年的囹圄……

波西米亚……为什么？

神圣罗马动了动嘴唇，但不发一言。他想不透为什么她会出现在此、如逼宫般地拿着鞭子、穿着铠甲站在狼狈的君主面前。但他还在冥思苦想时波西米亚已经在空中甩出鞭花，让炸响的空气被凛凛寒光撕裂。神圣罗马一个激灵清醒过来，盯着她的板甲，为自己即将面临的遭遇喟叹。

“你应该接受你的惩罚，陛下。”波西米亚说。几乎在同一刻疼痛像一道闪电把他劈开，在肋骨嶙峋排布的胸膛绽出一道血光。他向后躲，脊骨撞上粗糙的十字架，木刺扎着他，木板磨着他。他的双臂早被拉到极限，要把他拉成两半，他不能扭动，唯有绞紧垂下的脚趾，让同样细嫩的脚后跟在边缘磨蹭，割出一道伤，分散胸前刺眼的痛感。

鞭伤，第一道从锁骨至腰胯，使了狠劲，剧痛席卷他。来得很快的第二道毫无征兆地打在柔软的腹部，他不知道这样巨大的力道是否要剖开他的腹壁。胃和肠管都在振动下骤缩，耳畔一阵嗡响，剩下的只有恶心，深入骨髓的恶心。

为什么！

“你在为埃德尔斯坦施与我们的苦痛受刑。”波西米亚用冷漠的声音提醒他，即使他还没把话问出口。他意欲反驳，然而第三鞭、第四鞭像雨点一样飞来。紧随其后的是一个个令他战栗的词：动乱、镇压、复兴……腥红一片的视线中毁坏的教堂只剩可笑的残垣断壁，孤秃的十字架几近倾倒。

十字架……

神圣罗马眼前一黑。

+

“我亲爱的。”法国用柔和的语调呼唤神圣罗马。睁眼后他发觉自己瘫在座椅上。对面已经落子，抱着手臂朝这边观望。他震惊环顾四周，又看了看自己的双手。没有雾霭、十字架、束缚双臂的锁链或被剥掉的衣衫，没有……他好端端地坐在房间里下棋，但上一秒分明还在十字架上受刑。

他快速地扫视自己，从上到下，白衣上没有破口，更没有血迹。

“抱歉……”他先为自己的打盹道歉，再次看了看自己的手，仍旧什么异样都没。这是一场梦，和曾经的胡斯战争相同，只是一段让小插曲，不会留下深刻的伤口。他坐正了，可在挺直脊背的一刻难以承受的疼痛却在前胸爆发。

唔！

怎么会！他紧紧咬住后槽牙才没让痛呼泄露。前倾的下巴、瞪大的眼睛、额角淌下的汗水却无一不引来法国注目。微微颔首，他向他倾身，挤出一抹若有若无的笑，像在马车下迎接他时虚伪得真实：“卢弗斯？”

怎么会，怎么会！他一面分神听法国的话，一面在桌面下悄悄弯曲手指。麻木感较昏迷前稍稍好转，但仍没回归正常。“抱歉，我……”他忍耐着回复，在这里停顿，再多说一个字便会泄露屈辱的痛呼。他单手撑着桌面，深深埋头以不看对方的脸。一滴悬在他鬓角的冷汗落下来，砸到棋盘上，滚抹进下陷的经纬。他伸出拇指想拭去它，但又不敢放手桌面——失去平衡倒下并不是他的风范。

“没关系的，神圣罗马。”法国轻轻地笑，魔音牵住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头。神圣罗马脸上全是冷飕飕的热汗，狼狈失态的模样早就让法国看光，但也只能继续维持得体的假笑——只不过颤抖的嘴角和不断下落的汗珠是廉价的罪证，轻易地就把他出卖，落差只使人屈辱加倍。

“我只是提醒你，该你了。”他真诚地眨了眨眼，不用一句羞辱的话却神圣罗马的脸颊红透。不该让失态继续，他如此想，于是点点头，强压下慌乱凝视桌面。无情的鞭打后他早就忘却先前阵型，脑袋一片空白。但棋盘上，敌军的铁骑深入己方宫廷，他开始摆弄步兵。一颗忠实的仆人吃下波西米亚。

法国扬起眉毛，故作惊讶：“哦呀呀，真是勇猛的禁卫军。”

神圣罗马瞪他一眼，不说话。送上门的骑士可能是陷阱，但身体的异状不会。他的头也开始疼，不比身上的伤好太多，他只想尽快结束棋局。

“你在想这是个陷阱？”法国的话正中他的心思，在他反应过来前，他又说，“所以我们应该看看主教意欲何为。”

神圣罗马抿起嘴唇强迫自己认真打量棋盘。法国正在拨弄一颗黑格上的主教棋。

丹麦，它向右前方推进。

汗水滴滴浮出，在鞭伤上撒一层盐，即使皮肤完好无损，让他几乎窒息。错乱的痛感比痛感更可怕，他应该先处理这个，又不得不应战。手忙脚乱地——他尽量不让自己手忙脚乱地，他匆匆找到更多国家的仆从。推出那枚禁卫军后他听法国说：

“这样走棋会输得很惨。”

语气还是诚恳。神圣罗马心虚地望过去，他的确没有想好这一步。他太疼了，所以什么也想不好。他看见法国抖着肩膀笑，但笑声被隔离在真空里，没传进他耳朵。听觉……意识到听觉也不再忠诚，他顶着一张惨白的脸，绝望地看一颗骄傲的黑子穿过士兵的空档吃掉白子骑兵。

不该这样走，晕过去之前他愧疚地想。

+

波西米亚累了，厚重的板甲并不是她天生爱穿的。如果一个生长在教区边缘的女人能不像匈牙利那样被掳走、瓜分的话——神圣罗马抬起湿漉漉汗涔涔的脑袋，从下垂的粘成一团的刘海间隙看她。她在想这个吗？这么多年奥地利为她留下的伤，仅仅伤及面部的伤一直没好吗？他见不到她板甲下的样子，但不会揣测它充满伤痕。几鞭下来浑身的灼烧感已成地狱，波西米亚不会比这更——他没想下去，因为脑袋被她重重地按下，下巴磕到胸口。他抬不起头，她按着他，把一只落水狗按进脏兮兮的河。

脏水污染他神圣的身躯，他虚弱地看着对方，他无法挣扎。现在他唯有相信最终奥地利会找到他，带他回去，为维护他的体面做好一切。

很久以后雾气消散大半，一直压在脖子上的负担也卸下了。他环顾身周焦黑的椰树——那是陌生的、从未在他的土地上生长的东西，只长在传说中的地狱门口。他苦笑了一下，摇摇头，试图活动自己，发觉肩关节被重力拉扯得几乎脱臼。但有谁能替他解开桎梏呢？他孤零零地，身处荒野。奥地利没有来。

救救我。

他知道一位纯洁的教徒无法同神对话，但如今，他迫切地想摆脱这种苦难，不断把求救信号发射上天。如果没有人来他会被绑很久，久到被缚的肌肉缺氧失血和坏死，像朽木从枝干上脱落，像人偶拆散零件，支离破碎地掉到地上，靠弦线拉扯匍匐。

他痛苦。他不明白为什么要有痛苦？过去他把一切灾厄当作理所当然，但是没有一个比现在的更深，没有一个比现在的更让人难耐——痛苦和灾厄真的是否是一个帝国存活的必需条件吗？必须由他来经受这些吗？

快要昏迷之时，虚空终于迎来嘈杂。先是一双不熟悉的软靴，靴筒及膝，粗糙的布料做成马裤，显然不是奥地利的风格。

神圣罗马有些失望，但转念一想，只要任何能解救他人来到这里都好。于是他又抬起沉重的头颅，终于看清来人，巴伐利亚和萨克森携手前来。他们的衣服各只有一半，一个露出一条血糊糊的手臂，一个露出一条划开口子的大腿，他的手卡在他的胸腔，他的脚踢到他的膝盖。他们已经打了一路，抱在一起翻滚，滚到他面前，继续摔打。湿淋淋的血和泥又裹住他，或者他——他们抱得太紧，神圣罗马分不清是谁的眼睛受伤，是谁的嘴角开裂。他们在那里打架，他在这里头疼，不只是头，全身的伤口都在共鸣，是教堂里的圣母颂，是管风琴虔诚献礼的每根铜管。他等待了一会儿，他们没理他。巴伐利亚抓住萨克森的头发，把他的脸按在地里。萨克森用脚踹他，用膝盖顶他。神圣罗马等不下去了。他扯开嗓子：

“停下！”

他们果真停下，一起回头看了看他，大约只有几秒，又恢复战斗。神圣罗马用力喊：“停下！”

他们不理他。他们继续在地上打。每个邦国都在德意志的土地上打，在神圣罗马的每寸肌肉和皮肤上，每根骨头和毛发上。他最后一次喊他们停下时他们真的停下了。萨克森走远了。巴伐利亚却向他走过来，捡起地上的长鞭。神圣罗马看着他，他眼里求救的信号成了惊恐的抗拒。

“巴伐利亚……不，不……”

他不想再遭受刑责，尤其是刚目睹他们将他视而不见的一场纷争；现在纷争的一头找到他，拿起被波西米亚弃置的长鞭要继续责打他。他剧烈地挣扎，铁链哗哗作响，但全是徒劳。巴伐利亚走近了，拿着鞭子对他说话。他脸上还挂着伤，身上都是泥，半条裤管被萨克森撕开了，从靴筒的边沿垂下去，在地上拖拽。

“请您保持清醒，坚持下去！我会做您坚强的后盾。”

巴伐利亚也抽打他，用刚才打萨克森的力道打他。神圣罗马继续挣扎，躲他的每道鞭子。他有时打到已经被波西米亚弄伤的地方，伤口一层层地撕裂，难受的潮气更肆意入渗。他想对旷野喊救命。

“每个人都在受苦。而您是最应该保持清醒的那个。”巴伐利亚说，走过去捂住他的嘴，在他喊出声之前。

+

幻境是一重酷刑，清醒是另一重。这次反应更重，不存在的鞭伤让他几乎无法保持上身直立，只能用手肘支在桌边，佝偻着背，弯弯曲曲。一旦他挺直身体，无数冷汗就洗刷他，流淌在他深可见骨的虚无伤口里。

他不甘地抬头看着法国。他的长发在脑后束着，根根发丝整齐服帖，光亮的额头下，眼里漾着淡淡笑意。他移开目光，他不能再看他。

疼痛是永恒的话题，神圣罗马眼角通红。法国的微笑在平静中透出诡谲。他把目光从饱受折磨的脸上移开，弯起眉毛说：“神圣罗马，又轮到你了。这回不用和我道歉。”

停止，停止吧！他望向底线的中央，怔怔地动着嘴唇。困在网格的王举步维艰；兵卒却仍以捍卫他的名义奋勇向前。在土地上征战的臣子失去胳膊和腿和生命，承受的痛苦不比鞭刑轻。人人都在为他作战，维护帝国冠冕，维护神圣的教权。他怎么能因为小小的折磨停止脚步？想到这他又把指尖艰难地挪向战车。华伦斯坦……

“啊呀，我的主教要没了。”看出他的行进路线，法国惋惜地摇头。神圣把战车推到位。法国收起了笑和那颗叫丹麦的棋。

一阵疼痛从尾椎向上流窜，神圣罗马猛地抖动。从没有一道鞭伤比这更疼。他死死盯着法国抓住棋子的手，别到耳后的鬓发又掉到脸颊。他的华伦斯坦还在棋盘上，方吃掉一颗享有权重的棋。但他却全无轻松和欣喜，反倒从喉腔却涌上一阵腥味。身体像肢解又缝合的娃娃，腹腔里塞满尖石，潮汐的苦难在棋局里一波波翻腾。

他想叫，但是不能。就像他想示弱和后退、停止的时候也不能。一名帝国之王在前，就有无数仆从在后为他厮杀。所有杀伐的苦果必须由他吃下，如奥地利曾说的，这是为他而生的战役。法国看着神圣罗马在痛苦中浮沉的模样，再也掩饰不住得意之情。挑衅般地，他掷出棋说：

“贝瓦尔德。”

敌人装载火药的战车出兵。华伦斯坦也倒下。

+

又一轮鞭打过后神圣罗马的身上看不出一块好肉，他成了一具悬挂风干的尸身，却还在呼吸。他回过神时巴伐利亚已经不再。不久后脚步声再次降临，他吃力地往那边看，全身像被车轮碾过，震颤着发疼。脖子也不听使唤，无法转头。

“救救我……救命……”

他对那人说。

“神圣罗马。”

来人温柔地呼唤他。神圣罗马听出他的身影，是他等待已久的奥地利。他激动地朝他弓起身子，把小腹送上去，铁链又开始响。

救救我，奥地利！他被折磨得太久，渴求地看着他。

奥地利面无表情地走到他身前，替他解掉铁链，双脚，然后是手臂。所有桎梏松解的一瞬，神圣罗马从木架上落下，重重地摔到地面，铺成一摊废料。奥地利退开一步，只有几滴泥水溅到靴尖。

奥地利……

神圣罗马不顾疼痛向对方伸手，伸出的手腕上，曾被铁索啃咬的部位鲜血淋漓、皮肉开裂。奥地利的目光淡淡地从那扫过，回到他的脸。

“神圣罗马，站起来。”没有要触碰他的意思，他隔着数尺发号施令。

“不，埃德尔斯坦，我是你的君主……”神圣罗马只能发出气音，用一侧的脸颊支住地面，被泥水浸湿的额发结成团，卑微地贴着脸颊。尚且完好的背不住颤抖，线条起伏。手仿佛已经不是手，腿也不再是腿，没有一块肌肉能听使唤。“埃德尔斯坦，你不可以命令我……你……你要帮帮我……”他语无伦次地命令求援。奥地利始终没回应，听他惊惶的声音越来越轻，最后消失进寂静。

盯着如同死去的神圣罗马看了许久，奥地利叹了口气，蹲下来扳过他的脸。神圣罗马颈上也有道皮开肉绽的鞭伤，好像谁想要割喉——他无法分辨是波西米亚或是巴伐利亚；涣散失焦的眼睛笨拙缓慢地旋转。奥地利用沾血的手拍打他。“陛下，醒一醒吧。”他皱着眉说，有些不耐烦。

神圣罗马没有力气移动了。他呆呆地看着他把自己抱起来，把自己的头放在屈起的腿上，弄脏了一条白色的马裤，听见他又继续喊他。

“神圣罗马，神圣罗马！”奥地利摇晃他的肩，那些旧伤又流出新血。他很沉，装着满满的罪孽和责任，一次奥地利的两只手都没扶稳他，他掉到地上。奥地利不厌其烦地把他捡起来，解开打结的头发，擦掉脸上的脏污。

神圣罗马吃力地动了一下眉毛。

“您还清醒吧？”他语气软下来，把神圣罗马抱进怀中，脱下一只手套，用灵巧手指检查他的伤口。神圣罗马同样没有力气回答了。奥地利说：“我们一直在帮你。没有人在战场退却。”

悲伤在此刻达到了极点。神圣罗马看着他，心想自己体会到的痛苦并不及人民的万分之一。他不知道对方是否与他有同样感受，但极大可能上不能，因为他代表的不过是一片繁荣精致的哈布斯堡皇冠下领地，并不是整个德意志，不是整个帝国地区。

“陛下，请您告诉我您还能坚持。”奥地利聒噪的嗓音还在烦扰他。他无奈地动了动嘴唇：“埃德尔斯坦……”

“什么？陛下，我在这。”

“埃德尔斯坦，战争很痛苦。”

他说完就把头向后垂下去，对着漆黑一片的天空。没有月光，只有层层叠叠的乌云。眼泪在眼睑里装得太多，他把脖子更向后弯。

一只手托住他的后脑，比死人还冰。奥地利头亲吻他。

“不要放弃战争，我会永远捍卫您。”

+

法国饶有兴趣地看瑟缩在椅子里的少年。

失去第二架战车后，神圣罗马的国王岌岌可危。但显然，双方的注意力都已经不在棋局。神圣罗马用手指抠着椅背边缘，极力掩藏自己的脆弱，却让法国看得一清二楚。他突然起身缓缓往神圣罗马那侧走。

“神圣罗马，我可爱的兄弟啊。”他走近时神圣罗马努力转身背对他，把脸埋在椅背里。

“你怎么不继续？”法国把手放到他肩上。他猛地一颤，起先没回头，直到法国捏了捏他的关节，他才把头转过去，让他看到一张满眼血丝的、苍白如月光的脸。

法国勾起唇角问：“你看起来似乎遇到了点困难？”

“不……没有。”神圣罗马小心地呼吸着，像一块木头在病痛的火星中烧个不停，稍稍吹口气就会燃起一阵大火。他四肢发凉，脸颊却发烫，浑身不由自主地战栗，那是他再难掩饰的可悲的狼狈。他把身体蜷起来，卷向自己的脚尖，想隐藏更多——但并没有用。

“真的没有困难？”法国关切地问，没等到回答便说，“那我们继续好吗？”

抬了抬眉，他回到座位上。

神圣罗马困难地点头，又缓了很久，才回到桌面。该死的棋局……他的脑袋已是一片空白，关于技艺的一切被疼痛驱赶到角角落落——但正好现在的局面是王被推动着前行，无需任何技艺。他的兵卒失了许多，车马也丢尽。王后在前方迎战……不行，他把目光投向另一颗棋。

安东尼奥……

几招过后，他操纵主教吞噬敌军的战车。法国的棋盘上只剩一王一后，失败已成定局。神圣罗马来不及庆祝什么，正有一口污血从他胸腔里上涌。在呕吐之前他想止住它，但没成功。很快，他往地上吐出大片大片的血，再也无法支撑。现在他真的坚持不下去了，他不想再打了，幸好也不必再打了。他知道一场因内战而起的纷争最终伤害的还是他自己的人民。这对他来说太久了，十七年，他经历的是一场荒谬的棋局。

好在纳德林根的战事已经结束，奥地利擅自签下《布拉格和约》。他赢了宫殿以外的战役，而他赢了宫殿内的棋局。该结束了。他疲惫地趴在棋盘上，然后由自己从座椅上落下去，回到地面，灼痛的胸口紧贴石砖。一颗棋子从地面滚来，大约是落下时带倒了棋盘。

棋局本没有结束，但此时终止也无所谓。他没有输，一旦战事结束，棋局也不用继续。即使他承受了过大的痛苦，但还是成功按照奥地利的愿望坚持着，等待翘首以盼的朝阳。他等着奥地利接他回维也纳。博弈已经结束，他要回维也纳这块德意志疮痍以外的安详地。

神圣罗马紧闭双眼，直到法国走到他跟前。在他无用的挣扎中，他被对方横抱起来。“法兰西！”他踢蹬着，像在十字架上被奥地利抱起来般地徒劳地挣扎。法国用强壮的臂膀箍着他，让他意识到这几百年来两人力量上的差距。他在悄然生长，他却因繁杂的事物止步不前。他想着，惊觉法国已经把他一路抱着走过厅廊、庭院，来到不起眼木门后隐秘的房间里。他开始惊呼，喊法国的名字，质问他要做什么，用上最缺乏稳重的语气，但为时已晚。他喊着“请您放开我，战争结束了，我要回去”的时候，他已经被按在一块粗糙的木板上。铁链在地上拖行的声音后紧接着的便是手腕上熟悉的触感。他的手被绑在木架上，身体被高高地悬挂。他闻到腐烂的气味，与幻境如出一辙。

“等等，法国……”比幻境时刻更深的恐惧攫住他。

烛台被点亮。神圣罗马终于看清自己的处境——虽然已猜到大概——他被绑住双手，吊在巨大的十字架上。

“神圣罗马，你不该弄翻我的棋局。”法国从地上捡起一条长鞭，用鞭梢拍着他的脸说。

“战争已经结束了！埃德尔斯坦代表我签下和约！”神圣罗马瞪着他争辩。

“不，战争还没结束。”

法国自顾自地说，拉开距离，蓦地，在他身上抽下一鞭。新鲜的血从白袍上渗出，漂亮的十字架刺绣被染红了，染脏了。他瞪着两只可怜的大眼睛，屈辱地让泪水流下，把手指深深抠进身后的木板中。那些痛苦，不论是波西米亚给他的，还是萨克森和巴伐利亚给他的，丹麦和瑞典给他的，西班牙和奥地利给他的……现在他们一起回到他身上，他坚信天主教的人们宣称为他而战，反对天主教的则也是为维护自己心中的教义，然而在遥远的德意志土地上，雇佣兵在村庄肆意掠夺，玷污妇女，又点燃房屋，把所有罪证付之一炬。一场混战让无数人民赴死，用血书写的道路没有平坦到可以被冠以正义之名，如今那些口口声声说着爱戴他的人们，不再是他一路踏平波美拉尼亚和西里西亚时心怀崇敬的孩子，他们早就学会以教义为铠甲，以正义为利剑，肆意在他身上厮杀。但他知道签下和约的这天维也纳还未受一点战火侵袭。

跃动的火光在他脸上投下忽明忽暗的影子。他咬着嘴唇等待更多的刑罚。

但法国松开手，把鞭子扔到地上，虔诚地凝视他，好像真的为他替人民所承受的苦痛而深感敬佩。神圣罗马闭上眼睛，眼皮用力地挤压。

“是时候加入战场了。”法国轻声说，不再看他。他迈着轻快的步伐走到门口，推开门走出去。门外晨光熹微，他沐浴在清晨最纯洁的阳光中，像一位圣子。

Ende


End file.
